Mission to Ord Mantell
by yaebginn
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are orderd by the Jedi Council to travel to Ord Mantell to persuade the local goverment to join the Republic, but they run into problems along the way. Can the duo complete their mission? I'm the author. and I don't even know yet!
1. Jedi Council

This is my first attempt at a story with Lucas owned characters so I better put a disclaimer. I'm ignoring the whole Jedi Apprentice series because I've not read it and don't want some reader saying, ' actually, during that time, obi wan was being gang beaten' or something like that.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own star wars and I am not getting any money for this. I might if I hit someone up for cash, maybe. Wouldn't it be cool if I did own it, though? No, then it would suck because I would screw it up. Takes place when Obi is 17. 3 years before TPM.  
  
Chapter 1- Jedi Council  
  
Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn flung himself off his sleep-couch a split second before his alarm went off. He landed on his feet and strode to the refresher station. He took a refreshing, five-minute shower and emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel was in his hands, scrubbing his long hair dry. He then clothed himself and emerged from his small room fully clothed in robe and tunic. His lightsaber hung at his belt. It was the eighth hour of the day and his 17-year-old apprentice was still in the 'fresher.  
  
" Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon called over the sound of falling water droplets that covered Obi-Wan, " Get out of there, we have been summoned to the Council and need to be there in twenty minutes!"  
  
" Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied as he got a mouthful of water. He then dried and stepped out, also fully clothed.  
  
" Good," Qui-Gon grinned, " No time for morning meal, we'll stop at PLOKINA'S after the meeting, my treat."  
  
" Sounds good," Obi-Wan said, he grinned mischievously, he was already wondering what he would order at the extravagant restaurant. The two strode quickly down the halls, Obi-Wan saw Siri Tachi (a/n I think that is her name, the blonde chick from JA series, Obi's friend) stepping out of her room.  
  
" Uh, hi Siri," Obi-Wan said pausing from his quick stride.  
  
" No time, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon called, not stopping as he continued walking.  
  
" Sorry Siri," Obi-Wan called as he ran to catch up with Qui-Gon. Soon, they saw Master Adi Gallia step out of her room.  
  
" Hello Master Gallia," Qui-Gon stopped his pace as he began a conversation with his long time friend.  
  
" No time, Master," Obi-Wan called.  
  
" It doesn't work on me," Qui-Gon grinned as he continued talking. He then got a call from Yoda.  
  
" Hurry, you must," He rasped, " Send you on your way, the Council must do."  
  
" Yes Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan grinned and opened his mouth.  
  
" Don't start," Qui-Gon grinned in spite of himself, " Sorry, Adi, I must go see the Council."  
  
" I am the Council, aren't I?" She asked, she was part of the Jedi Council after all.  
  
" Then aren't you late, too?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
" Sith Spawn!" She cursed despite her Jedi training. The trio ran as fast as they could, drawing looks from other Jedi emerging from their rooms. They finally reached to room that held the Jedi Council. But because of the kind of mission and hour of the day, there was only the High Council, a small group of Jedi, about three or four meeting, usually to send someone on a mission. They stopped to reenergize themselves from the long run, then brushed off their robes and stepped into the large room. The Jedi gathered there were Yoda, Plo-Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, and now Adi Gallia.  
  
" You sent for us?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
" Sent for you, the Council did, take you so long, what did?" Yoda asked in his odd form of Basic.  
  
" Master Qui-Gon stopped to-ow!" Obi-Wan grunted as his Master nudged his apprentice in the ribs.  
  
" We came as quick as the Force allowed us to," Qui-Gon covered for himself quickly, technically, it was true.  
  
" Yes, yes, all very good," Mundi said, " By the way, nice cover Qui-Gon. " The High Council had agreed to send you two on a diplomatic mission to Ord Mantell to persuade the local government to join the Republic, it's location would make the Republic stronger, strategically. You two will take a refugee cruiser and go disguised as mediocre import and export salesmen. Qui-Gon, you will be called Quig Jion, Obi-Wan, you will be In Obwa."  
  
" Yes, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon agreed as he nodded his head.  
  
" Can I trade names with Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan blurted out.  
  
" No, In," Qui-Go chuckled. It was obvious that the Council had switched their names around, it was just his fortune that allowed Qui-Gon to have a better name that Obi-Wan.  
  
"Do we get any supplies to help us look the part?" Qui-Gon asked?  
  
" Yes," Plo-Koon nodded his head, " You will each be issued clothes, a cover for your lightsaber to make it look like something else, and a sidearm. It will most likely be a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol."  
  
" When will we disembark?" Qui-Gon asked, pleased that he would get to practice with a blaster again. He hadn't used one of those in ages.  
  
" You will leave in approximately eight hours on the refugee ship, ANT HILL. You will get your supplies and identi-chips from Master Windu's apartment immediately after you leave. Then proceed to the range for a quick, one-hour session to get used to your sidearms. Then say spend your time the way you like and go to the refugee station."  
  
" May the Force be with you." Yoda rasped.  
  
" And you Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said. He and his apprentice left for Mace Windu's apartment.  
  
" Suck up," Obi-Wan grinned.  
  
" Do you want to spend the ride to Ord Mantell in a healing trance?" Qui- Gon grinned.  
  
" No, Master." Obi-Wan sighed, still grinning. He and Qui-Gon grinned together, then burst out laughing.  
  
I hope u like it. Qui-Gon is pretty rocking. They shouldn't have killed him off. Next chapter later. Bye. 


	2. Jedi Temple

Chapter 2- Jedi Temple  
  
As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan strode up to Mace Windu's apartment, they saw Mace come around the hall.  
  
" Master Qui-Gon?" Mace asked, " What brings you to my apartment?" He said as he unlocked the door and the trio stepped through.  
  
" The High Council has sent us to your apartment to pick up the supplies for our mission." Obi-Wan spoke up, " Do you have it?"  
  
" Yes I do," Mace went to the back closet and returned shortly with two duffel bags.  
  
" Thank you Master Windu," Qui-Gon said as he and his apprentice left the room.  
  
" Are we going to POKINA'S, now Master?" Obi-Wan asked eagerly.  
  
" Yes, my young apprentice," Qui-Gon replied, " After we complete our one- hour session of target practice."  
  
" Aww," Obi-Wan groaned, " Blasters again?"  
  
" Yes, Obi-Wan, it might even be fun." Qui-Gon grinned, reminiscing about times he used to go solo on missions, blaster in hand, lightsaber stashed away. The blasters were relatively primitive, but they were fun to use.  
  
" Um, Master," Obi-Wan asked, " Are you there?"  
  
Qui-Gon ignored him, " Let's go to the training grounds, we can't go on this mission unprepared."  
  
At the training grounds, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan removed their blasters from their bundles of supplies and checked to see how much charge they had, they were full. They proceeded to shoot targets. Obi-Wan aimed through the sight, then squeezed the trigger. A powerful beam of scarlet energy shot out of the barrel and burned through the chest of a wooden figure. He looked across as Qui-Gon shot his figure in the middle of the forehead. He then rolled to the next one, and shot that one in the center of the chest. Obi-Wan tried to follow his Master's lead, but it was near impossible. His shots just kept either missing or hitting unimportant parts of the body. After a half-hour, he finally got good enough with his blaster to go to the next round, barely. Then they charged their blasters and proceeded to the Arena. The Arena was a large room, about a mile long, with obstacles set up. Overturned tables, slabs of durasteel, large chairs, and two large staircases set up on opposite sides that met in the middle and led to nothing, known as the Ramp. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took off their robes to reveal their beige tunics and prepared for the practice shootout. There were twenty training droids inside the large arena. They were all armed with the same kind of weapons as the two Jedi.  
  
" Obi-Wan, you take the Ramp, keep your head down. Make sure that no one knows that you are there, there will be droids coming up there later, shoot them. If I call for you, you will make sure no one is coming up the Ramp, and pop your head up to find me, once you find me, see if you can eliminate my attackers, if you can't , then do your best to help me without causing much harm to yourself. It is important that we both "survive" this session."  
  
" Yes, Master." Obi-Wan grinned. Then the green light flicked on and the large door opened to allow them to enter the arena. Obi-Wan somersaulted over the beams and tables onto the ramp. He then shot at droids, missing most of the time, occasionally nicking one on the shoulder or something. Qui-Gon dove forward while firing at the two droids coming at him. He shot them both in the head, then grabbed on of their blasters. He threw the other to Obi-Wan and crouched behind a beam to check out the shot that hit his left arm. There was nothing but a small blister, the droid's blasters were set to the lowest power setting. He then popped out from behind and shot up the three droids coming towards him. He then leapt up to the side of the Ramp opposite of his apprentice. There were fifteen droids left, and seven were coming up to assault the Ramp.  
  
" Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan called, " Jump on the support beam right above you, when they come to meet us, we'll be above them and can shoot their heads." Qui-Gon nodded, counted three breaths, then shot up and landed on the support beam. Obi-Wan was right behind him. The droids marched up and the two Jedi rained harmful beams of crimson energy down on the droid's metal heads. Qui-Gon then rolled off onto the party of four droids waiting in ambush about ten meters away from the Ramp, he took them out. Then Obi- Wan did the same, except he rolled onto the opposite party. That's when the droid's got smart and began to fire at Obi-Wan. He danced like a drunken Ewok.  
  
" Master," he called frantically, " Help!" Qui-Gon fired his blasters at the droids, not hitting them, but hoping to draw their attention. It worked for the most part. Two of the droids came over to Qui-Gon, he fired at them, immediately stopping because he blasters were empty.  
  
" Great," he muttered as he used the Force to hurl both pistols at the oncoming droids, the stopped when the barrel of the blaster came out on the other side of their head. Obi-Wan then back-flipped over the small wall behind him and shot threw the small window at he droids. Surprisingly, both bolts hit their mark and the droids were rendered useless. Before the duo even had time to celebrate, a voice boomed at the door.  
  
" Nice job." It was Saesee Tinn, " You two did very well, the only problem was that now the Jedi are two training droids short of a squad. Anyway, you two should shower, then you are free to spend your time the way you like. Leave at approximately the sixteenth hour. May the Force be with you two on your mission." With that, he left, followed by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. They took a quick shower and changed into fresh robes.  
  
" Now do we get to go to POKINA'S?" Obi-Wan asked as he dried his hair.  
  
" Yes, now we get to go to POKINA'S." Qui-Gon grinned as the duo walked to their rooms to get their supplies delivered to the spaceport, and to get Qui-Gon's wallet. " Don't eat too much, I don't want to have to live on Nurti-Bars when we reach Ord-Mantell."  
  
" I'll only order what I can eat," Obi-Wan promised.  
  
" Force help me," Qui-Go sighed.  
  
That ends chapter 2 I'm gonna go try to write chapter three of Ring Squadron. cya 


	3. Change of Plans

And now begins Chapter 3. My thanx to Another Chance.  
  
Chapter 3- Turn of Events  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped outside of the Jedi temple. They were dressed in full Jedi robes and tunics. They had their nerf-hide boots and belts on as well and their lightsaber was clipped onto the belt.  
  
"Now we get to go to PLOKINA'S." Qui-Gon said when Obi-Wan asked where they were going. The restaurant was about two miles away, and the two had already walked the first half-mile.  
  
"Jedi scum!" Someone called from a dark alley as twenty men of different species burst out from buildings with T-21s and surrounded the two Jedi.  
  
"What is it you want?" Obi-Wan called. He knew he and his Master could disarm the men with minimum trouble. But it was important to see why the men just decided to ambush two Jedi.  
  
" You and the old man," The man began. " Dead."  
  
"Who hired you?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"I'm the one with the gun." The man said. " I'll ask the questions."  
  
"Very well." Qui-Gon said. Then he and Obi-Wan leapt an impossible ten meters into the air while taking out their lightsabers. They ignited their sabers in unison and deflected the oncoming bolts. The bolts alone killed fifteen of the assailants. When they landed, they stood back to back to the remaining six armed men. Qui-Gon ripped the speaker's blaster from his hand using the Force and caught it. He aimed it at the man. " Now will you answer me?"  
  
"O.k., O.k!" The man screamed. " I was hired by a crime lord from Ord Mantell named Bouta Noul."  
  
" Thank you for your time." Qui-Gon thanked as he tied the remaining men up and called the local law enforcers. He and his apprentice hurried away.  
  
"How could they have learned about our mission?" Obi-Wan asked to his Master.  
  
"There is no ignorance, there is the Force." Qui-Gon recited part of the Jedi Code.  
  
"Okay, Master," Obi-Wan grinned mischievously. " How could they have learned of our mission?"  
  
"There must be a leak in the Jedi Order." Qui-Gon said. " Call Master Yoda and tell him of the events that just happened. I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but we might not be able to go to PLOKINA'S."  
  
"Understood, Master." Obi-Wan said, a little relieved. He was too busy nursing his small blaster burn and the fight had nearly lost his appetite. After he had called Yoda, he said, " What are we going to do now?"  
  
" Well," Qui-Gon began. " You didn't tell Master Yoda that there's a leak, right?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Okay, right now, we leave for a passenger ferry going to Nar Shadda. I'd like to find out a thing or two about this Bouta Noul. And pick up our supplies at the ANTHILL, we might still need them."  
  
"Understood, Master." Obi-Wan nodded. The two called for a cab and went to the docking bay that held the ANTHILL. Obi-Wan collected their luggage while Qui-Gon booked a ferry to Nar Shadda. It left immediately.  
  
On board a cramped ship called the BOOMBOX, Kenwi Bian and Quinn Gonji sat in the back row. The row held only enough seats for the two mechanics. Kenwi was dressed in a gray flight suit with a large belt around his waist. A hydrospanner hung on his belt, along with a multi-tool and a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol slung low on his thigh. There was also a small pouch on his left hip that contained spare power packs for his blaster and electrobinoculars. He had short, brown hair, and a close-shaved beard and mustache. (a/n kind of like he had in EP2, but shorter, imagine ep1 obi but with ep2 hair, just short in the back.) Quinn was a tall man. He had a single gray/brown ponytail that reached a little bit below his shoulders along had a beard and mustace.  
  
" Are you sure it was a good idea to change the names the Council gave us?" Kenwi/Obi-Wan asked his partner, Quinn/Qui-Gon in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes, as it was to change ships and destinations." Qui-Gon spoke up. " It is important that no one knows where we are. We will probably be presumed dead." Qui-Gon recalled the event that took place recently where a bomb exploded on the ANTHILL, killing all of the occupants. Qui-Gon was dressed similarly to his apprentice, save that his flight suit was a dark black.  
  
"Attention all passengers," a voice called over the intercom, " We are now leaving hyperspace. Please fasten your crash webbing and hold on" Both Jedi braced for impact.  
  
Hi, hope u like it. Bye cya, later in ring squadron. 


	4. Smuggler's Moon

Chapter 4. Hope u like it. Review. Don't leave me hanging.  
Chapter 4- Smuggler's Moon.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped out of the small ship called the BOOM BOX. The spaceport was crowded and loud. The air was musty and filled with bitterness. Obi-Wan kept his hand on his converted lightsaber, which appeared to be a hydrospanner, then his Master cast him a look and he switched it to his blaster on his thigh.  
  
"Quinn," Obi-Wan asked his Master/Partner, "Don't we have to go do our job?"  
  
"In a bit, Kenwi. I'm a bit thirsty after our trip." Qui-Gon replied. The job was to go to an information broker's post and ask him about Bouta Noul and about any leaks in the Jedi Order. For the information, they would contact a long time friend of the Qui-Gon, known as Dexter Jettster. The two walked for about fifteen minutes after they stopped for a glass of water. They then saw a shabby restaurant and stopped. After stepping inside, they saw a large alien, bigger than both Jedi put together. Qui-Gon walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, ordered a sandwich, then walked through a door marked Staff. Dex followed. The room was fairly big, and had a card table, a holovision screen, and a computer. All three men sat down around the table. Qui-Gon began to eat his sandwich.  
  
" So, Qui-Gon, or whatever you're going by now, what brings you to my restaurant?" The large alien asked in his booming voice.  
  
"I'm going by Quinn now, and my apprentice is going by Kenwi. I want to know all about a man named Bouta Noul and about the leak in the Jedi Order. By the way, I thought you were moving to Coruscant, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I lost my traveling money against a Horldol Calrissian. Do ya know 'im?"  
  
"No, but I imagine his offspring will hope to inherit that kind of gambling luck, assuming he has any kids." Dex laughed.  
  
"I know whatcha mean. About that Bouta. Yeah, he runs Ord Mantell, the power behind the throne. He likes bein' indapendant and won't listen to anyone. Word's out that he tried to kill a couple a Jedi, you know? Well, there's no persuadin' him to stop, but, you two could probly be able to get him taken out of the picture. He deserves anything you do to him for all the people he's murdered, women, children, anything to get him to the top. Once that happens, the leader of Ord Mantell could easily be persuaded to do anything. The only problem is, you gotta get to him first. I suggest you two call in help, from someone you can trust." He grinned. "The other thing is, he has five Sith warriors protecting him. I hear they're pretty skilled. I know nothing of any leak, so you're on your own there. And what happened to your apprentice? When I last saw him, face was as hairless as Master Windu's head."  
  
"Are you sure we can trust him, Master?" Obi-Wan asked then answered, " I used the Force to grow my hair follicles on my face longer."  
  
"I've known Dex for some years now, he is as trustworthy as Master Yoda." Qui-Gon grinned as he said goodbye to Dex and the duo exited.  
  
"Who will we get to help us, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Stay in character, Kenwi." Qui-Gon said sternly, "We'll call in Baldy and Lady Luck. We'll tell them what to bring and not to tell anyone but Shorty. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, Quinn." Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
After he made the call, the duo walked to a nearby alley. There were four occupants leaning against a corner whispering to each other.  
  
"Leave, yo! This is our alley! Don't make me shoot your punk self, foo!" One human male, about twenty in age yelled at the two mechanics coming in the alley.  
  
" Like you could." Obi-Wan whispered under his breath.  
  
"What was that, punk little dewback?" He yelled, waving his PK2 blaster. (imagine a starwars version of a 9mm. The gun most american cops wear.)  
  
"I said, 'Why don't we be going now.'" Obi-Wan almost laughed. All four men grabbed their blasters and aimed them at the two mechanics. There was a tall man at the end of the alley on a rooftop, apparently not in the gang.  
  
"We don't want any trouble." Qui-Gon said calmly with a touch of the Force. But the men's anger blinded them to Qui-Gon's words.  
  
"Well you got it!" The human shot at Qui-Gon. He then dived to the side and drew his blaster, shot, then hit the ground. His apprentice did the same. Two of the men were down, that left two more. The two chased the mechanics One on Qui-Gon, one on Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon easily downed the man. Obi-Wan did the same. Then the figure dropped off the roof and attacked Obi-Wan with a teal lightsaber!  
  
"Qui-Gon, we got a problem!" Obi-Wan screamed. Qui-Gon immediately dashed forward and saw the attacker. He was Nomack, one of the Lost Twenty!  
  
"Qui-Gon?" Nomack hissed before Qui-Gon loosed a number of blaster bolts at him. He easily deflected them, then Force-pushed both Jedi to the ground before he disappeared down Nar Shadda's many streets and alleyways.  
  
"Who was that?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Nomack, the seventeenth member of the Lost Twenty. He was an exceptional student, very wise, then he threw it all away and stabbed his Master. He fled and was never seen again. He has to be connected with the leak in the Jedi Order and with Bouta Noul. That would lead him back to Dex!" Qui-Gon quickly said as he called Dex.  
  
"Dex are you ok?" Qui-Gon yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I just lost my waiter droid and a few walls, though. I'm moving to Coruscant, now or never." Dex replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll make sure to see you when you get there." Qui-Gon grinned.  
  
Three hours later, the two mechanics clothed in black and gray flight suits walked into a room in the back of Dex's old restaurant. They went to the very back and sat down in a booth. They waited a few minutes before two more mechanics walked in. The taller one was bald and wore a dark green flight suit, the other was small and petite and obviously a woman. She wore a dark brown flight suit. They sat down next to the other mechanics.  
  
"Hi, Mace." Qui-Gon greeted his long time friend. "And you Adi." He winked at the latter. She grinned.  
  
"Good to see you, Qui-Gon. I got Obi-Wan's message, but what are we going to do?"  
  
"Glad you asked, we're going to win a ship in a gambling tournament. We're jedi so it shouldn't be a problem. We then fly to Ord Mantell and split into two groups, the sneaking group and the strike group. Both groups make it to the same place, but different ways. Strike groups just goes, taking every enemy as it goes, while Sneak group crawls quietly through vents and cracked open windows." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"Master Windu, I sense other Jedi nearby, do you know who it is?" Obi-Wan asked the older Jedi.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan." Mace grinned, " I heard about the Sith and invited two more friends." At that he grinned at two more Jedi walked in.  
  
"Master Yoda, Master Tinn!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Wow, there is no way we can lose now."  
  
"The killing is the matter, not." Yoda chuckled, "Take out Bouta Noul we must."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"I like Qui-Gon's plan." Adi said, and the group readily agreed. " Obi-Wan and I will be the sneaking squad, while the rest of you spearhead through Bouta's palace." The group of Jedi nodded their heads.  
  
" I'll go to the casino, Mace and Obi-Wan can wait outside in case of any problems that might occur. Agreed?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Agreed." The five Jedi responded.  
  
Hi, sorry about the long wait. Hope u like it. I got plans 4 this story a bit. Read the green stone trilogy, its good. 


	5. On the Casino Floor

Hi, sorry for not updating, I've been juggling a few different things. (, pretty cool huh? Look at this (. Yeah, you like that. I got some of the stuff in this chapter from the Rundown, so this is kinda a disclaimer for it.  
  
Chapter 5- On the Casino Floor  
  
Hioul Trouski looked at the newcomer, he was a bald, dark-skinned man and was dressed like a mechanic. He wore a few tools on his belt and an empty holster due to security. He had already one over fifty thousand credits, a speeder, and a new wardrobe. He almost never lost. He was currently playing the roulette wheel. And surprise surprise, he won. Hioul was really getting sick of this lucky son of a bantha. Well, Hioul thought, No one has luck like that. He must be cheating. He then got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Greetings," the man nodded to Hioul as he bet all his winnings on a medium sized space cruiser in a game of sabacc.  
  
"Greet this," Hioul snarled as he threw his fist at the tall man's face. The man reached out with his left hand, blocked the punch, and punched Hioul in the nose. Dark blood spilled out as Hioul was escorted away yelling, "He's a cheater, a cheater!" Then security came and Hioul smirked.  
  
"Cheater, cheater." The unknown attacker yelled as dark blood spilled from his nostrils. Mace Windu quickly threw all of his winnings into a large backpack he had carried in with him. It was almost full, and the newest addition was the access codes to a new ship. The group had decided to send Mace into the casino at the last minute while Qui-Gon looked into Nomack with Adi. He'd sell the speeder and give all the money to the Jedi Temple, save for a few hundred credits for the next time he went out somewhere, like the occasional holo Master Yoda would allow him to sneak off to with his friend, Qui-Gon. The security came. Five burly men of different species, there were three humans, a trandoshan, and an ishi-tib. They all came at Mace with riot sticks.  
  
"I didn't cheat, I won my earnings fair and square." Mace defended himself. He was calm, and he reeked of raw strength and tactical intelligence.  
  
"I've heard that a million times," the human glared at him, "Now give me your winnings and get out."  
  
"I'll give you two options, option one and option two." Mace grinned inwardly, "Option one is you let me go peacefully, or two, I go and you five get hurt. Choose."  
  
"What are you, some kinda Jedi, trying to be all calm?" The trandoshan snarled.  
  
"Nope, just a prophet." Mace grinned outwardly this time.  
  
"And what do you see?" The ishi-tib was getting a kick out of this.  
  
"I see a lot of pain, and me getting out of here with my winnings." Mace replied, his face betraying no emotion.  
  
"Ok, then I choose option three." The other human grinned.  
  
"There is no option three." Mace furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, then what is this?" The third human asked as he and the ishi-tib lunged at Mace. Mace dodged, a fist into each of their necks, and leapt onto a dice table while grabbing the pole used for pushing aside winnings. He then stabbed the horseshoe shaped end of the pole at the trandoshan flying towards him. While holding his neck, he then kicked the trandoshan hard in the throat, leaving him gurgling. Throwing the pole like a spear, it hit the human he knocked down in the throat, also leaving him gurgling. That left two humans and the ishi-tib. Leaping off the table, he slid on the polished floor and slid under one of the human's legs. Then, pushing his back, the man's throat fell on his feet. The Mace got up and smashed his face in with his heel. He removed two credit chips from his sack and threw them at the remaining opponents. They coins hit them between the eyes and they fell. Mace walked past the downed security force and collected his coins, then remembered his blaster and collected that, too. He then strode out of the casino, grinning. 


	6. Trio of Trespassers

Hi, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I'm not really. Here goes the next chapter. And as before, I'm pulling this put of the top of my head, so excuse me if it sux. Oh, and I got the title of this chapter from the Lion King when Simba and Nala run into the elephant graveyard. Oh, I also take a scene from Ep1, k Mr. Lucas? In the excerpt, I misspelled things like Qui and Obi's name, to avoid lawsuit if someone finds time to sue some author off of fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 6- A Trio of Trespassers  
  
Qui-Gon and Saesee Tinn walked toward a small Republic Cruiser, suitable for no more than seven people. The plan was changed because Adi Gallia's padawan, Siri Tachi, had decided to sneak along. The plan was that Mace Windu and Yoda would take a ferry ship to Ord Mantell. Yoda would be hidden in a duffel bag due to his rare species. The bag would be sited with a way to get oxygen and to hide Yoda should the bag open in front of people. Adi, Siri, and Obi-Wan would take the ship that Mace won in the casino and go to Ord Mantell disguised as a single mother who finally worked up the funds to get her and her children offworld, and Qui-Gon and Saesee Tinn wouldn't be disguised. Surely Ord Mantell would expect Jedi to come, so Qui-Gon and Master Tinn would go as. Jedi. They'd take a small Republic Cruiser and arrive the main way. Then they'd sneak off and meet with the other Jedi. Then the attack would commence.  
  
"Look's a little small," Saesee Tinn said, titled his head with two huge horns coming down to the side.  
  
"It'll do," Qui-Gon grinned. Though he was not Master Tinn's best friend, the two had shared some good times together. The two boarded the ramp and were very surprised at who they saw.  
  
"What the sith are you doing here?" Qui-Gon yelled at the three Jedi sitting before him in. Before him was Jedi Kit Fitso, Jedi Luminara Unduli, and Padawan Barriss Offee.  
  
"Tone the language down." Luminara said softly, "Someone had to drive the ship here, so I chose to. And where I go, my padawan must go as well. Then Knight Fitso came because you could use his help, you are in way over your head."  
  
"And how would you know?" Qui-Gon asked as he sat in the pilot's chair and began prepping for launch.  
  
"Before I chose Barriss as my apprentice, I had a mission on Ord Mantell. I too, ran into Bouta Noul. He has many Sith warriors and if that is not enough, he has an incredible droid army. Enough to take over a remote planet with. I've seen your plans and I know how we can fit in. Barriss will join your stealth squad, and Fitso and I will be part of your attack squad.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Saesee got his peer's attention, "There's no use arguing, I guess the rest of them will be surprised, hopefully for the best." Qui-Gon sighed, a sign he usually used to let others know he gives up. He then spun around and brought the ship out of orbit and into hyperspace.  
  
"How long until we get to Ord Mantell?" Kit Fitso asked Qui-Gon. The two Jedi barely knew each other.  
  
"A few days, probably two if we put most of the power to engines." Qui-Gon answered. He then retreated to a back cabin and laid down on an exercise bench. Saesee Tinn did likewise, both were tired, seeing as they hadn't slept in two days. The other three crew members tried to sleep as well, it would certainly help if they were on the same sleep zone as the rest of the group.  
  
Qui-Gom and Obi-Wam walked behind a group of people in a hangar littered with broken battle druids and dead fighters. The leader of the group, a royal looking woman, opened a large door at the end of the hangar to reveal a tall man, his head was covered with horns and tattooed red and black. His head was bowed, and when the door opened, he raised it, yellow eyes glaring.  
  
"We'll handle this," Q ui-Gom said as he and his apprentice strode to the front. The leader nodded and led the group to a different route to get to their destination. The man removed his hood and dropped his black robe on the polished floor. The two Jedi did the same. The sound of blasterfire could be heard in the distance. The man removed a long lightsaber handle from under his kilt and held it sideways. One red beam sprouted out of one end as another quickly followed suit. The two Jedi revealed their lightsabers and held them in a defensive position, they ignited their blades as the demon-like man ran forward to attack. Obi-Wam flipped forward over the man's head and struck, the man twitched his blade, intercepted the blow, and ducked under Qui-Gom's blow. Repeatedly, the two Jedi attacked and defended against the skilled warrior. The hangar was now empty. The warrior blocked several blows from the Jedi before kicked Qui-Gom to the ground. He then performed a cartwheel, then used the Force to fling a small droid at the controls to a door, opening it immediately. He blocked the blows from Obi-Wam, kicked him to the ground, and dealt with the oncoming Qui-Gom. He spun his lightsaber with blinding speed, then stepped into a large control center. It was filled with floating rings and purple lasers. Obi-Wam was now back, slicing at the man as he backed away. They were on a black circle now. Branching from it were many bridges of similar color. The man backed up until he was next to a control console. His foot tried to back up more, but stopped as it met empty space. Qui-Gom could see him attempt to regain balance. The demon glared at the two Jedi. They gazed back coldly as the man backflipped onto a bridge many meters behind him. The Jedi ran and jumped as well. Qui-Gom made it without the needed boost from a mid-air somersault. His padawan used the boost, but played it off like a true professional as he landed and locked blades with the tattooed man. They were on a long bridge, the man broke the lock with Obi-Wam and blocked blows from both of the Jedi. Obi-Wam struck a heavy blow, the man blocked, offsetting Obi-Wam's balance. He rolled and fell onto another bridge many feet below. He landed hard on his shoulder and rolled some more. His lightsaber dropped from his hands and onto the corridor as he continued rolling. He grabbed onto the edge, praying not to fall. Qui-Gom continued fighting with the demon until he had him backed to the edge. He then struck a blow using much of his strength. The man lost his balance and plummeted half as far as Obi-Wam did, only to land on a bridge. Qui-Gom leapt onto the same bridge as the man who was still on his back. The man cut at Qui-Gom to make him turn to block it. The he spun onto his feet and continued striking at the old Jedi. Obi-Wam pulled himself up, grabbed his lightsaber, and leapt onto the same bridge as the two opponents. They were approaching a hallway filled with red panes of energy that switched on and off on whim. Obi-Wam ran to catch up, but was caught between two of the panes. Qui-Gom's lightsaber was red at the bottom, a sign of being in use, probably unique to his 'saber. The demon attempted to cut at the pane separating him and Qui-Gom, but it was stopped. Qui-Gom switched his saber off and sat down to meditate. The demon switched his off as well, put began pacing, much like a predator would do if caged. Obi-Wam stood, anxiously waiting to catch up to his master. He ignited his lightsaber a split second before the panes disintegrated, Qui-Gom spun to his feet and rained blows upon the demon. Obi-Wam ran forward, hoping he wouldn't get stuck again. The chances were slim. Qui-Gom spun and sliced at the warrior's back feet. The warrior blocked and spun his blade at Qui-Gom's front, the elder blocking every one. The younger was up in Qui-Gom's face, striking, only to be denied a killing blow. The younger backed away, sneered with blackened teeth. He stepped forward and let loose many blows upon Qui-Gom. Then, he shoved his handle into Qui-Gom's nose, as the older man backed away in pain, the demon twisted his blade and speared it into Qui-Gom's chest, then withdrew it, leaving a small hole in his middle. He gasped as he sank to the ground, breathing slowly. He heard his padawan scream in protest as the panes disintegrated once again and Obi-Wam lunged forward, ready to battle. He attacked aggressively at the horned demon. He was very angry, now. Qui- Gom moaned and rolled a bit, watching the fight as he began to die away. Obi-Wam blocked blow after blow, then sliced forward and sliced his opponent's saber in half. He then kicked the man down and flipped over him. The man jumped up and ran around the large circle in the middle of the room. He then kicked Obi-Wam in the chin, causing him to flip backwards they continued to battle for several more blows before the demon pushed Obi- Wam telekinetically into the pit. He grabbed on to a knob sticking out for the otherwise smooth inside of the pit. His lightsaber rested several meters above him. It was now plummeting below him due to a kick from the tattooed Sith warrior. He rained sparks down onto the Jedi who was dangling above a long freefall. Obi-Wam then eyed his master's lightsaber and nudged it subtly with the Force. The man glared at him, wondering what he was doing. The Obi-Wam heaved himself vertically and pulled the saber towards him. He grabbed it and ignited the emerald blade, landing directly in front if the horned devil. Obi-Wam slashed diagonally through the flesh of the horned devil. His blood vaporized into crimson gas as he fell down the pit. His torso split in half as he tumbled into the abyss. Obi-Wam ran over to his master.  
  
"It, it's too late." Qui-Gom whispered.  
  
"No," Obi-Wam disagreed as he held his master's dying body.  
  
"Promise me you'll train the boy." Qui-Gom said as he slipped into death.  
  
Qui-Gon awoke in a cold sweat. He shook his mane of hair as he got up to bring them out of hyperspace. He silently thanked the warning alarm for bringing him out of his nightmare.  
  
"Sleep well?" Luminara asked Qui-Gon as he got a bottle of water.  
  
"It was to die for." Qui-Gon responded, inwardly moaning at his corny pun. He brought the ship to the landing point, he was still sweating.  
  
Hiya, hope u like it. Only one more chapter before I take a break and I'll begin again in maybe a month. I'll still post War Stories, since they are one-posts. Cya. 


End file.
